


Bring bandages if you plan on knifing someone in bed

by Mabodofu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little snowballing, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabodofu/pseuds/Mabodofu
Summary: Akechi and Akira are sex friends and one day the former decides to spice things up in the bedroom using local objects they've always had so it's really not all that special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR SPOILERS in the fic. Also this is my first smut fic so don't expect anything. It's just two boys trying to have a good time. PS THIS IS SLUT AU AKIRA SLEEPS AROUND LIKE THE THIRSTY HOE HE IS FOR SPARE MONEY goro makes big bucks off of slutting JUST SO YOU KNOW FYI

“Your room’s as musty as ever.” Goro brought his gloved hand to his nose as he climbed the stairs into Akira’s humble attic crap shack abode. “Have you ever thought of investing in air fresheners?”

“You’re the one who keeps coming back, so stop complaining.”

Goro gave a light chuckle as he walked along the side of the room, eyes passing over the heaps of junk Akira enjoyed collecting.

While the other boy paced around the room, Akira plopped himself down onto the bed. “Are you nervous or something? It isn’t like this is the first time.”

“Of course not. What kind of virgin do you think I am?”

Goro stepped in front of Akira and stamped his heel between the other’s legs, right onto the bedsheets. He gave his default business smile. “Why don’t we get to business then?”

Akira glanced at the foot between his legs, and then back up into Goro’s eyes. “That’s unsanitary. Don’t get your shoes on my sheets.”

“...You’re going to have to wash them anyways after this, so why do you care?”

“Still.”

Goro pulled off his shoes, followed by ripping off his jacket (and carefully placing it to the side so it wouldn’t wrinkle). Akira had also begun stripping, having removed his jacket. Before being able to continue, Goro slid onto the bed and started unbuckling his pants for him. With black gloved hands, he pulled out Akira’s flaccid dick and gave it a good look.

“It’s just as ugly as I remember it.”

“...Rude.”

Without much adieu, Goro got to work sucking on the average length penis. It didn’t take very long for Akira to get hard. Just the look of Goro between his legs, long locks drooping down, just so slightly obscuring his beautiful deep red eyes. Goro’s tongue was long, clearly adept at curving around his medium width shaft. Going down to lick along the balls and perineum before finally making his way towards the head, nipping at the cap before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Akira liked to think his own dick sucking skills were a bit more advanced compared Goro’s, but he had to admit Goro really put his all into the art. While doing his thing, Goro kept reaching back with his right hand to push strands of hair behind his ear. It wasn’t anything special, but it was still such an alluring sight to see.

After a good while of meticulous sucking, Akira was shooting his load into Goro’s mouth. Goro quickly sat up, and leaned forward to mash their lips together, cum dripping out of his mouth and into Akira’s own. This had clearly been his goal all along, for whatever reason. As their tongues met, the cum poured in and filled Akira’s mouth. It started leaking out of the corners as he made an attempt to push it back into Goro’s mouth using his tongue. It didn’t work out very well, however, and soon enough there was cum spilled all over Akira’s front.

“...Is that why you gave me a blowjob. To do this?”

Goro gave a small smirk as he straddled Akira, helping to unclasp his suspenders and pull the now soiled top over his head. “How does it taste, drinking your own cum?”

“It’s not like I haven’t tasted it before.” As the shirt was finally removed, Goro tossed it to the floor as Akira leaned back against the mattress. “Also most of it spilled onto my shirt, so I didn’t really drink it.”

“Details. Anyways a guy made me do this before so I just wanted to show you. It’s more fun with someone you like.”

“One time I tried to cum in my own mouth and I think I broke something.”

“...I didn’t need to know that.”

“You asked.”

“I didn’t?”

“You asked if I’d drunk my own cum before just right now, don’t lie.”

“...Anyways.” Goro slipped out of his dress shirt and folded it before placing it on the floor. Both boys now sat shirtless, one with his dick out.

“Is that a cigarette burn?” Akira pointed at a red spot on Goro’s waist.

“Yeah, a guy gave it to me this morning.”

“Wow, that’s pretty rude. One time a guy tried that on me and I bit him in the nutsack.”

“Unlike you, I don’t fuck around with nobodies. It’s not that easy. Anyways that’s not important right now. I kinda wanted to try something…” Goro got off the bed and went rummaging through Akira’s bag, soon returning with his dagger as well as a bottle of lube.

“Um...don’t tell me you want to try knife play or something.”

Goro beamed in response. “It’s not like you’ll die.”

“...Are you intending to cut me open with that? Normally you just...I don’t know, don’t do anything too crazy.”

“Hey, you were ok with sounding why not this? I just want to see your blood.”

“People can die from blood loss…they don’t really die from having things stuck in their dicks.”

“Just shut up and let me cut you.” Goro crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Akira, knife brandished. Though he then set it down onto the sheets and started removing his pants instead of doing anything wild. “First, strip. Let’s get to business.”

As both entered stark naked status, Akira got a better look at Goro, with moonlight shining onto his bare body, highlighting his curves and various knicks across his body. In comparison, Akira mostly got hickies from people he’d had encounters with, though there were the occasions he got some other unfortunate souvenirs.

“If you’re gonna try that on me, then you can lead. I’ll just sit here, so please don’t kill me.” Akira sat on the bed, dick hard and an expectant look on his face.

“Well, I kind of figured it’d come to this so I don’t mind. I don’t plan on killing you just yet, so don’t worry.” Goro showed another default angelic smile, but it soon twisted into a devilish look as he licked his lips. Opening the lube, he poured a gratuitous amount over his fingers, then reaching back to stretch himself open. Other hand going down to his half hard cock to rejuvenate it a little.

After a good while of leaving Akira hanging, Goro moved closer towards him and dumped some more lube on his dick, just for good measure. He straddled him once again and positioned himself to take the thing in, moving slowly as he allowed Akira to fully enter him.

“Are you sure you’re good?” Akira grunted slightly as his dick continued to get deeper submerged up Akechi’s ass. “I mean you, didn’t prep for very long…Where’s the foreplay”

“I’ve told you already, I’m fine. I’ve done this a million times.”

“A million...wow, slutty--.”

Goro began moving forcefully, gyrating over Akira’s body like he was impatient to get going already. As he moved, he grabbed Akira by the neck, fingers gliding against his jugular and breathed into his ear, “Shut the fuck up and just focus on me.”

Akira had noticed that Goro seemed quite fond of being in control when they had these pleasant encounters. As their eyes locked, Goro’s lips twisted into another hungry smile, a look far from anything he ever gave when outside of this shitty attic room they dubbed their lovenest. Goro really did come across as rather distant and fake when spending time with the rest of the Phantom Thieves, but at times like this he really seemed alive. Like the devious glint in his eye as he began licking along Akira’s collarbone while riding him, the knife Akira had been dreading unfortunately now making it’s debut within Goro’s gloved left hand.

“Don’t we need like a, a safe word or something? How about Mona.”

“...I didn’t come here to hear you yell your cat's name in bed.” Goro breathed, once again directly into Akira’s ears. It really tickled, especially at times like this.

He traced the cold blade gently along a line of saliva he’d left on Akira’s chest, finally arriving at a large hickey just by his right shoulder, a bit aways from the neck. “Who was this from?”

“H-huh? Uh, I’d have to...think about it. It might’ve been this guy I met next to 7/11.”

“Is that so?” Goro gripped Akira with one arm and sunk his teeth deep into the flesh where the mark had been. Akira winced in pain, and there was a popping noise as blood began to drip from the spot. Knife his ass, what he really should’ve been dreading all this time was Goro’s goddamn molars.

Goro’s free hand moved to grabbing Akira firmly by the face, and he spat the blood into his mouth. Following up with another deep kiss. The taste of iron filled both of their mouths, and it honestly made Akira feel a little sick. He was still hard, however. Painfully so, still stuck deep in Goro’s ass.

He tried to say something about how too much blood would stain the sheets, but his voice turned into hitched breaths instead as Goro placed the knife by his shoulder and began tracing light cuts into his skin. He got progressively more excited as the blade was stained a deeper red, and meanwhile Akira’s breathing was also getting more erratic, either from a mix of excitement or pain stimulation. Or both. Either way Goro forgot to care.

If there was anything the fake detective had deduced from his time with Akira, it was that the boy could be quite the masochist. Their interests were aligned. Probably. So this was fine. Just the sight of bright red dribbling down pale skin mesmerized him, and he reached out to touch it, leaving dirty smears of blood on both his glove and Akira’s chest.

His examination was cut short as Akira suddenly bucked into him, making Goro let out a high pitched yelp. “Get on with it” He urged, through gritted teeth.

“Don’t be so impatient…”

Finally, goro started moving again, with one hand placed against Akira’s chest, soaking the blood into his black glove. Though this leather was authentic, so in the back of his mind he was wondering if he was going to have to get another pair after this. With his income though, it really didn’t matter.

The most disappointing thing about going back to focusing on moving himself up and down on Akira’s cock was that he couldn’t continue lapping up the blood dripping off his chest at the same time. It felt like a waste. What he did get to enjoy instead, was embracing the other boy, pressing his chest against his, feeling the warm oozing liquid press against his clean skin. It exhilarated him. Akira hissed in pain again. It probably wasn’t comfortable to have his wounds agitated, but Goro was just going to hope that the pleasure of sex would be bigger than whatever pain he was going through. The movement got increasingly heated, and the friction between their bodies was driving Akira crazy with all the damage being done to his various nerves.

Akira tensed up as he came in spurts, breathing a deep sigh as Goro finally let go of him, letting his body fall flat against the sheets. He couldn’t relax for long however, as Goro slapped him in the face.

“Hey, wake up.” A second slap in the opposite direction. Akira tried to muster a glare in response, though it was difficult to muster the energy. Maybe it was the blood loss? Or the date boating with Yusuke he’d just gone on earlier that afternoon...

“Of course I’m awake... What,”

Goro placed the knife into Akira’s hand. “You try.”

“...Why don’t you go fuck yourself, I need some band-aids here.”

Goro gave him a look. “I just finished fucking myself using your dick if you hadn’t noticed. Though I wouldn’t really say _finished_ since I haven’t even come once yet now take the goddamn knife and give me what I want or I’ll show you what a real knife wound looks like.”

“Okay, fine! Fine, yeah. Just let me get some bandage, it hurts.” He reluctantly took the knife and swiftly slit a sharp line along Goro’s shoulder. It was shallow, but still enough for pink to peak out. Akira then tossed the knife on the floor, where it landed with a clatter. Goro gave him another look, but Akira wasn’t having it.

“No more cutting,”

“Fine.”

Akira had the feeling that Goro was starting to lose it in the common sense department. Probably wasn’t helping that Goro was still unsatisfied, and how Akira’s blood loss was killing his sex drive.

Goro pulled his left glove off using his teeth, and tossed it out onto the floor. He then stuck his bare finger into the deep bite wound on Akira’s shoulder, and brought the clumping blood too his lips. As he sucked on his finger, he rolled his hips again, causing Akira’s Akira jr. to perk up a bit.

“Tastes like you, Akira…”

“...I’m gonna die. Because of you.”

“This much barely amounts to a couple tablespoons. You’d need to lose a lot more than that just to go into shock, so stop complaining.” Goro’s smile was always so cute when they were in bed, but Akira was now downright sick of it. And also turned on. The duality of man.

Once again, they (mostly just Goro) started moving fervently in a heated frenzy. Akira once again was lying against the bed, clutching the bedsheets as Goro quite literally just fucked himself using Akira’s dick like a dildo. He pumped himself with his bare hand smeared with Akira’s blood, getting the blood coated all over his own member. The imagery of the scene really made the heat rush to Akira’s head. Goro, panting heavily, with Akira’s own blood smudged around his lips and other various locations. It reminded him of how glorious Goro could look in battle, when drenched from head to toe in the guts of defeated shadows.

Whatever the case, Goro eventually came, shooting cum all over Akira’s heaving chest. As his passage tightened, Akira emptied his balls for the second time that night straight into Goro’s ass. The white milky liquid splattered on Akira’s front mixed with the remaining small pools of blood, reminding Goro of strawberry milkshakes. As he pulled himself out, pools of the stuff dripped out and onto the messed up bedsheets.

“I feel pretty good about today. That was pretty decent for our first try."

Akira was lying unmoving on the bed. Eventually he muttered, “First try? If we try this again, can it be in the other world so I can cast diarahan when I need it.”

“I guess we could consider that.”

“Not like we haven’t fucked in mementos before, right. Anyways get me some bandages.”

Goro got up and left, eventually returning with a small pack of Hello Kitty band-aids. He tossed them onto Akira’s lap. “Here.”

“...”

“...”

“Okay.”

“I’ll help you clean up, okay?” Goro said in a sickly sweet tone. Rather expectedly, upon approaching Akira he ‘cleaned up’ the smears and clumping blood with his tongue.

“Are you secretly into vore or something? Do you want to eat me.”

“Eating you could be fun, but I’d gain too much weight.”

“...Are you a girl.”

“Ah, I think I accidentally reopened one of your cuts.”

“.................”

Akira had gotten more seriously wounded in dungeons before, but it just felt different when it’s midnight and you’ve just had the nut drained outta you by a perverted twink. It felt...tiring. As if bleeding would actually kill him for once. Though he did know full well he didn’t really lose _that_ much blood. Goro was right that he was overreacting a little.

“I don’t think I like knife play.” Akira was sticking Hello Kitty band-aids over the cuts he could reach. It didn’t look very efficient, but it was something.

“Won’t you try it again? For me? I’m sure if I get practice in, it’ll be better.”

“We can discuss this later. For now just c’mere.”

Goro accepted Akira’s invitation, and was soon having his hair pet while he leaned against the other boy.

“Chill out, chill out. I got you, so just sleep in mama’s arms.”

“My mom’s dead.”

“Shhh you told me that like five times already, shut up.”

Goro stopped talking and allowed Akira to envelop him in a motherly half-embrace (only half since if their skin touched too much it made his cuts sting, even through all the band-aids).

Even with their ups and downs, Akira did secretly get quite the stimulation from knifing and blood nonsense. Maybe he was kinkier than he thought he was, and just needed some good enabling. Of course he couldn’t go saying this too openly, since then Goro might really just kill him and fuck his corpse or something next time. Who knows. Goro got a little over excited more frequently than not when trying ‘new things’, so it was really hard to predict what could happen.

As time passed, they fell back and relaxed onto the bed, lying in the comfort of each other’s warmth.

“We could try something you want to do next week,” Goro mumbled softly.

“Hmm, I dunno. Was there anything else you wanted to try?”

“...drugs? You know a doctor, right.”

“...Okay next time let’s try one of my ideas.” No drugs, they’re just high schoolers and Akira’s a good student (relatively).

“Fine. You’ll lead so just surprise me with something good.”

Time passed in silence, and before blacking out, Akira just thought to himself of what he could bring to the table. Maybe...a double ended dildo or something.

And with that last thought, Akira conked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was dedicated to my shuake bros idk how id survive post p5 without y'alls slutty hcs


End file.
